


wake me up like this

by decendium



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 1.8k for a blowjob lol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Face-Fucking, M/M, PWP, Smut, more people should ship nielnyeon its such a great pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decendium/pseuds/decendium
Summary: Minhyun's sleep gets disturbed by Daniel, he has no complaints though.





	wake me up like this

**Author's Note:**

> this might read differently from my usual writing style as it's converted from another POV fic i wrote for a friend. (some of you might find this familiar.)

 

 

It’s not that Minhyun doesn’t realize there’s a mouth hot and tight around the head of his cock.

 

He does.

 

It’s just that he had a busy day, knocking off to dreamland in only a pair of sweatpants on the living room couch, while waiting for his boyfriend to come home for dinner. Minhyun is still caught between the state of sleep and wakefulness, the feeling where every single thing is a blur. But he does recognize the familiar warmth and texture of Daniel’s tongue, licking a line of spit down his length.

 

Minhyun doesn’t open his eyes, he doesn’t need to.

 

Or at least not yet because he knows that Daniel would try even harder to wake him up. It isn't the first time Daniel had done this.

 

Minhyun shudders as he feels a hand tugging down his sweatpants fully, groping his hardness and rolling his balls between fingers. The mouth on him is lazy, sucking around his cock in a teasing manner with occasional flicks of wet tongue. Tension bleeds out of MInhyun, easily coaxed into complete hardness as pleasure begins sparking along his nerves. Minhyun could already feel sweat gathering on the back on his neck.

 

“ _Ah-feels… g-good, hmm-Nielie,_ ” Minhyun gasps as his head presses back onto the couch, his lips parting for the first moan of the evening. His words come out as a messy garble, tongue still tied and clumsy from sleep but given the way Daniel sucks a little harder around the blunt head of his dick, Minhyun is sure he understands.

 

"Shit,” Minhyun curses when he peeks down, looking down his naked body, watching Daniel's head bobbing on the length of his cock. Daniel is also very conveniently naked and pliant on the floor for Minhyun, kneeling between his legs. “Daniel…you– you’re so…fuck- this is certainly a fantastic welcome back home.”

 

Daniel manages to smile, grinning smugly as best he can around the thick length of Minhyun’s spit-wet dick. _Oh god,_ Minhyun’s so in love with this man. He wants to praise Daniel but he can’t form words, barely able to breathe. Daniel’s pupils are blown-wide and his perfectly plush lips are pressed around his flushed cock.  

 

 _“J-Just oh-fuck-”_ Minhyun moans unintelligently, arches slightly off the couch into Daniel’s mouth.

 

Daniel echos Minhyun, moaning along when Minhyun makes a noise of appreciation, with Daniel’s tongue pressing flat against the slit of his cock. It makes Minhyun shiver as Daniel sucks, the sound vibrating around his dick. It's so hot and wet and Minhyun dig his fingers through Daniel’s hair, pushing him deeper.

 

Daniel makes a low whine, spit and precum drooling down from his mouth as he sucks. His hair hangs in his face, plush lips kissing Minhyun’s cock while he looks up at Minhyun. Daniel slowly works on Minhyun’s dick, playing with his balls also as he rolls them with his hands. Minhyun feels himself twitch inside Daniel’s mouth, arousal blazing inside of his guts as Daniel lavishes him with attention.

 

Daniel's cock is also swollen with need, red and angry like Minhyun’s. He doesn't jerk himself off though, choosing to focus on Minhyun’s dick while occasionally pressing down on his cock to suppress the urge. Daniel's tongue glides up and down Minhyun’s cock, the sensation just the slightest of movements but it has Minhyun’s knees shaking. Minhyun fucks his hips upwards instinctively, thrusting into Daniel's mouth and making him gag. He coughs hoarsely, blinking away tears.

 

"Sorry baby," Minhyun apologises but Daniel shakes his head, letting Minhyun know that he's okay with fucking his mouth.

 

"Please, _more please_ , I just want to make you feel good," Daniel whines and his needy voice makes Minhyun curse. Minhyun lifts up his hips, holding out his cock and putting the blunt head against his lips. Minhyun rubs his cock against Daniel's face, throbbing hard on warm skin, pulsing hot and solid as it leaks precum over Daniel; marking him.

 

Daniel opens his mouth, wanting to take Minhyun in again but Minhyun removes it, teasing him. Minhyun laughs softly as he watches Daniel attempt following his cock. Minhyun feels himself twitch harder, cock growing thicker and longer at the sight.

 

“Hyung!” Daniel whines, making an unhappy face before slapping Minhyun’s thigh, giving Minhyun the urge to smack him back on the thigh. Minhyun doesn’t do that however, deciding to stop teasing because Daniel could be such a slut for his dick. Minhyuns pets Daniel lightly on the head, using a hand to hold out his cock for Daniel again.

 

"Open up, Nielie," Minhyun says while pushing his cock into Daniel’s mouth. He lets out a shaky breath, eyes transfixed Daniel’s expression of want and his soft, red lips. Minhyun mentally thanks all the higher powers for gifting him such a nice boyfriend who knows how to treat him right, with Daniel practically worshipping his cock like it's the sweetest candy he has ever had.

 

 _“Fuck,_ Daniel,” Minhyun moans while Daniel shuffles closer on his knees, stretching out his tongue and running it against the underside of Minhyun’s cock before sucking hard on the tip.  “Fuck, you’re so good. Please.”

 

“Shit, You're so good baby," Minhyun gasps as Daniel presses himself deeper, swallowing more of his cock. He hums loudly in acknowledgement at the praise, sucking soppily along the length of his cock. Minhyun tugs at Daniel’s hair, just enough to hurt and he whines - liking that sort of treatment. Minhyun swears he’s about to lose his mind, with Daniel’s keening noises and the wet warmth around his cock.

 

“I n-need more,” Minhyun wheezes, he’s so horny that simply gazing at Daniel makes him want to cum. “I’m going to start fucking your mouth now, Nielie,” He warns while fluttering his eyes closed, sighing quietly as Daniel hums around his cock, making him all the more needier as he coats the long length with more saliva. “Squeeze my thigh if it gets too much.”

 

Daniel drools while Minhyun starts thrusting into his mouth, combing his fingers into his hair at the same time. Minhyun mutters soft praises, the tone in his voice a complete opposite to how he’s fucking Daniel's mouth. Minhyun watches as Daniel tries his best to take more of him, spit and precum slobbering all over his hard cock as he gets it as wet as possible.

 

"Fuck Daniel, fuck," Minhyun curses, unable to look away from the beautiful sight. "You're such a mess. A _slutty mess_ for my cock."

 

Daniel lets out a shaky breath against Minhyun’s navel, making a whiny noise as his throat constricts harder around his boyfriend’s dick, attempting to breathe and swallow his excessive drool. Minhyun shivers as Daniel’s mouth vibrates around him, earning a smirk from him. Daniel truly wants to please Minhyun, with his eyes are half-lidded as he looks up at Minhyun and Minhyun pets his head as he sucks.

 

Daniel bobs along with Minhyun, pressing his tongue against every inch of Minhyun’s hard cock as he fucks into his mouth. It only provokes into Minhyun into snapping his hips harder, pushing his dick into Daniel’s throat; Minhyun wants to reward Daniel for his efforts - by cumming down his throat like he wants Minhyun to. Minhyun’s gaze drops to his dick, watching the way it shines with Daniel’s saliva, matching his tears.

 

Daniel is freely crying by now, his eyes watering but Minhyun keeps his face locked to his crotch. Minhyun watches Daniel squeeze his eyes shut each time he chokes on his cock, with just barely enough air to breathe when Minhyun pull his cock out.

 

"Such a good cockslut you are," Minhyun praises as Daniel's eyes dart up at him, barely in focus as his breath is being stolen away from cock repeatedly. It's so fucking dirty but Minhyun loves it, he loves the terribly arousing way Daniel looks as he gags from the size of his dick.

 

Minhyun’s heart beats wildly in his chest, blood rushing through his ears with every wet grunt Daniel makes. Numbing pleasure ripples in his gut as Daniel's throat contracts around his cock. Minhyun feels himself getting closer to the edge, muscles flexing each time he thrusts. Minhyun looks down between Daniel's legs, noticing the precum leaking onto the floor from his stiff cock that's swinging from his shivers. It's such a pity that he doesn’t have the ability to taste the precum from Daniel's cock simultaneously.

 

"Jerk yourself off, I'm close," Minhyun groans lowly and Daniel does it eagerly, a glint lighting up his eyes briefly. Daniel swallows every time Minhyun’s cock pushes down his throat, licking it with long stripes on the way out.  He does it repeatedly until Minhyun picks up the pace, leaving him no time to swallow, as Minhyun indulges in the wet warmth of Daniel deepthroating him.

 

“Soon, baby,” Minhyun rasps out, smiling encouragingly at Daniel, while using his thumbs to gently wipe away his tears. Daniel looks as great as Minhyun feels, just as fucked out as Minhyun feels. And they love it, mutually high on the sinful pleasure lost between them. “I’m going to cum so hard, _just for you_ , Nielie.”

 

Daniel closes his eyes while he noses at Minhyun’s navel, making a low whine at his words. Sparks travels up Minhyun’s spine as Daniel digs his tongue against his cock, earning loud groans from him. Daniel already knows that it wouldn't be long as he felt Minhyun’s cock grow heavier in his mouth. Minhyun thrusts and _thrusts_ , his balls slapping against Daniel's lips while he sucks onto him, drooling around his slick cock at the same.

 

“Ahh!” MInhyun gasps as Daniel grabs at his ass, squeezing at his buttcheeks before sliding two fingers at the perineum. It makes Minhyun jolt up, faltering for a few seconds, legs going jelly as his cock leaks clear precum profusely into Daniel's mouth.

 

"Niel!" Minhyun yells at the sudden action but Daniel continues pushing his fingers at him, stimulating his prostate externally, rubbing at the sensitive area between his groin and ass. Daniel’s eyes flicker, moaning deeply as Minhyun pushes his cock inside him with a harsh thrust, his pace getting sloppy.

 

Minhyun feels a thick liquid splatter against his legs, concluding that Daniel must have cum already. There’s not a lot Minhyun can do now other than chase his orgasm. Minhyun holds Daniel's head close, tugging him right down to the base of his cock while he chokes. Minhyun does it once, does it twice and on the third time he cums, pushing his wet cock into Daniel's mouth and bursting out in ropes of white.

 

"You're so good," Minhyun pants, holding Daniel's face flush to his crotch until he finishes feeding him full with his load. Daniel hums around Minhyun, making low heat buzz through his body as he relaxes his throat, waiting until Minhyun softens in his his mouth. With a satisfied sigh, Minhyun pulls out of Daniel's mouth, momentarily distracted by the sting of cum attached from his cock to Daniel’s lips.

 

Minhyun sighs lowly, basking in the afterglow, energy fucked away from him as he settles for sitting on the floor with Daniel. "I love you so much, baby," Minhyun says while gently stroking Daniel's hair with his fingers.

 

Daniel smiles. "I love you too."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated, they keep me motivated! :)


End file.
